


HeroSteve | Notch Says No

by fandomsDestruction



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsDestruction/pseuds/fandomsDestruction
Summary: K so I wrote this by hand back in somewhere between 2012 and 2014. Don't ask. Please. This was a crazy phase I went through and I just- this was legit my first fanfiction. Please don't run away. I'm legit when I say I pretty much regret this shit.





	HeroSteve | Notch Says No

Herobrine was supposedly Notch's brother whom went pretty much insane after their mother died. Notch was passed down the ownership of Minecraftia, becoming basically its king. But Herobrine grew envious of his brother's new authority and began to terrorize the players of Minecraft.

More than once, all failing, Notch attempted to remove his brother from the game. However, Herobrine always returned.

Steve was the closest friend of Notch- what with him being one of the very first players to the game. He would often be told stories of Herobrine and how he used to be along with his recent reputations.

Even so, he would venture into caves that Notch himself dare not enter, exploring the treasures that the darkness withheld from the surface.

Herobrine lurked in one of these such caves that Steve had entered and watched him to discover any weaknesses e may or may not have before attacking. However, Steve was too focused on his exploring to show any signs of these such weaknesses.

With this, when Steven once again surfaced to tell his tales of the dark, Herobrine decided to follow. But after a while of watching Steve, he began to fall in love with the character of him.

The way he spoke of the mysterious darkness of the caves, how he told the others of the dangerous beasts that lay within them, and the sheer curiosity of such an amazing soul.

When Herobrine felt it was time he go to speak to Steve, he was driven away by Notch and several other players. This brought him to the conclusion that he should wait for Steve's next exploration into the caves.

When Steven finally left the surface world to venture deep below once again, Herobrine followed and eventually got his attention.

"Who're you?" Steve asked.

"You don't want to know that yet.." Herobrine replied with a tone filled both with fear of rejection and anger towards his brother.

"Huh.. Okay.. Well, I'm Steve! Pleasure to um.. Meet you..?"

"The pleasure is all mine, my friend."

With this first encounter, they chatted from there and Steve stayed in the dark for linger than he'd ever been, causing worry amungst the other players, especially Notch. Despite so, the two became close friends and would explore and mine together frequently, all without once having either mention Herobrine's name.

Eventually, however, Notch sent out several search parties to look for the missing Steve. This caused the panic on the surface to rise dramatically until he was finally found once again. Sadly, though, they were most displeased.

Herobrine and Steve were walking along a mineshaft, simply talking, when they heard footsteps that sounded like none of the monsters in the cave.

Notch stepped into the torchlight before them and spoke with anger and disgust, "Herobrine.."

"'Herobrine?'" Steve asked and turned to the white-eyed man whom stood beside him.

With a low sigh, he replied, "Yes.. I-I didn't tell you my name because I didn't want you to automatically reject me if I were to offer a friendship.. I didn't want you to be scared of me because of anything the stories you've heard on the surface said that my name withholds.."

"Regardless," Notch roared, "You were told to never interact with any player ever again!"

While the other members of the search party whispered amungst themselves, Steve stepped up to Notch.

"You told me he was something to be feared.."

"I did. And he is.."

"You said he was a monster.."

"Yes and he is."

"I'm beginning to think you've got this whole thing backwards, Notch," Steve spoke sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe, it's  _you_  who should be feared. That it's  _you_  who is the monster!" Steve's anger grew with every word escaping his mouth, "All this man here has ever shown me is nothing more than any other man would show! You speak of your own  _brother_  as if he were an animal!"

Gasps could be heard from the party in atone to Steve's words towards whom everyone knew to be his best friend.

"S-Steve.." Herobrine whispered. Steven looked into his eyes with confusion, but certainty.

"You all told me that this man is a bad person. That he destroys everything he sees. You people tell me that he is a killer. But I know someone different. I know a man who is strong, brave, smart, and just flat out amazing in every aspect. And I would be  _proud_  to call him a brother, unlike any of you _,_ " he looked to Notch, "Especially _you._ "

Notch shook his head, "Oh, my friend, you've been in the dark for  _far_  too long. You have a  _life_  outside of this cave. You need to get to the surface again and get some fresh air- clear your head a bit," Notch tried to refrain from snapping, speaking as calmly as he could.

Notch looked to the posse behind him and nodded. They all walked up to Steve, surrounding him, and forcefully began to drag him away.

While Steve struggled to free himself from their grasp, Herobrine looked into his eyes, seeing how Steve truly felt. His powers slipped his mind long ago due to his alias for Steve as he tried to pry Steve away from them. However, Notch made this effort be in vain as he held Herobrine back until the others could get Steve on a house arrest, then he went home.

Not a day went by for months that Steve would look out of his window to see if maybe Herobrine would come for him. Sadly, this was not the case, as everytime he did, the guards to the town would have driven Herobrine away before he could get into Steve's line of sight.

Steve had a plan in his mind when Notch finally came around for his monthly visit to check on Steve. He acted as if he'd finally broken him from a "curse" that Herobrine put on him. This was enough to fool Notch as within the next hour, Steve's house arrest was lifted. However, Notch kept an eye on him, just to be safe. Steve was allowed to go back to his cave explorations within a day or two and took little to no time to find Herobrine in one of the closer-yet-hardly-touched caves nearby.

They decided to run away in the caverns, deeper than ever before. Eventually, they made it past bedrock and into the Nether. They never left the hellish environment for the sake of anything, living happily alongside the lava pits and blaze fortresses.

Like all good things, however, this came to an end when Notch once again found them. This time, Notch stabbed his brother, leaving him on the ground as Steve involuntarily went back to the surface with them- in complete and utter shock.

After the initial shock, came disbelief and with this came fighting to get back to him. When this failed, he began to truly believe his friend was dead, and gave up trying to get to him once again.

He also gave up his hobby of cave exploration, as it reminded him of a time when he was happy with the white-eyed man he had grown to love, and spent his time inside his home, tending to his horses and pigs being the only outdoor activity he ever took part in.

Herobrine had re-spawned far away, and had to journey far and wide to find Steve again. When this happened, however, Steven thought it was simply his ghost coming to haunt him for not trying to stop the "murder." Steve to get rid of him.

Herobrine was emotionally hurt by this, not knowing Steve though him to be dead, so he fought back to protect himself before running away. Every night afterwards. he would watch Steve sleep, a single tear escaping his eye, longing for the love they once shared.

One night, before going to bed, Steve saw Herobrine sitting alone under a tree, looking sad, and walked over to him.

"Are you.. okay?" he asked.

Herobrine looked up at him with caution, "Y-you aren't.. scared of me..?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I've tried to talk to you, but every time, you tried to kill me!"

Steve looked down, "I thought you were a ghost coming back to haunt me.."

"I wouldn't haunt you even if I was dead! I'd watch over you and protect you!" Herobrine exclaimed.

Steve looked at him, a bit confused, "Y-you're.. not dead..?"

Herobrine shook his head. Steve allowed a tear to roll down his face and tackled him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me?!" Steve cried.

Herobrine hugged him tightly, crying a bit as well, "Of course I will, you egg!"

They left the town and went far,  _far_  away from everyone else.

{~But because I'm an asshole and apparently always have been, no happy endings!!~}

That is, of course, until Notch found them for the final time. Notch had a special weapon with him this time, enchanted with a certain enchant unavailable to any other player. This enchant was to keep anyone from re-spawning after being killed.

Notch used this specially enchanted sword on Steve this time around, and replaced him with a robot so no one knew that he had been killed.

Herobrine forever hated his brother and his robot for all eternity.

He now roams in the deepest and darkest of the game files, waiting for his next time to strike and destroy the robot, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> By the wayyyyyyy, this is revised as I wrote it so it's not a direct copy. Some of the parts in the paper original had chunks of sentences not written where they should have been and surprisingly they were still in my head so I put them in. Plus, I started off a lot of sentences with "But,.." and that really bothered me. So here you go.  
> Congrats on reading 1,660 words of nonsense!!


End file.
